Mi verdadero Deseo
by Lizhel
Summary: Ubicado en Crypt Of The Djini, ¿Cual fue el verdadero deseo de Martin?


**Mi Verdadero Deseo.**

_Nota Introductoria: Este fic comienza en el capítulo Crypt Of The Djini, justo cuando Martín esta tratando de salvar a sus amigos, y el espíritu (creo que era un espíritu, la verdad no recuerdo bien ô.Ô) le pregunta sobre su mas profundo deseo para hacerlo realidad, ¿Qué estaría pasando por la mente de Martín en esos momentos? _

**Advertencia: Este fic tiene un toque leve de Martín/Diana (yo no considero que sea incestuoso, porque son hermanastros, pero de cualquier modo hago la aclaración).**

- _Puedo hacer tu deseo realidad…quizás hay una chica que te interese… una chica que no te haga caso… yo puedo hacer que se fije en ti…_

Debo resistir… Diana y Java me necesitan… no voy a dejar que me engañe. Soy su única esperanza. Siempre lo he sido.

**"Puedo hacer que se fije en ti"**…. ¿Por qué sigo pensando en esas palabras? Jenny es una chica muy bonita. Cualquiera diría que por ser la mejor amiga de Diana, tengo una gran ventaja. Y es al contrario. No puedo acercarme a ella, por mas que lo trato. Sigue rechazándome. Sigue prefiriendo a otros chicos. ¿Por qué?

**"Puedo hacer que se fije en ti"**… ¿De verdad este es mi deseo mas profundo? ¿Estar con Jenny? ¿Cómo el de Diana, que quiere ser muy inteligente? ¿O Java, que quiere encajar? ¿Mi deseo es tanto, que voy a dejar a mis amigos para poder conseguirlo?

**"Puedo hacer que se fije en ti"**… ¿Por qué sigo pensando en sus palabras? ¡No puedo aceptar! ¡No puedo dejar que sepa mi deseo mas profundo! ¡Es mi secreto!... ¿por qué la primera imagen que tengo en mi mente… es la suya? ¿Por qué mi mas profundo deseo… tiene que involucrarla a ella?

Todas esas imágenes en mi mente… todos estos recuerdos… ¿Por qué me están viniendo todos estos recuerdos?

- **_Martin… quiero que trates a Diana con mucho respeto._**

- **_¿Por qué? ¡Es muy tonta!_**

- **_Es tu hermana…_**

- **_Hermanastra �_**

- **_De cualquier forma, debes quererla… vamos a ser una familia. Diana y su mamá, y tu y yo. Debes quererla como a una hermana._**

- **_Esta bien, trataré, papá…_**

****

****

¿Debo quererla como a una hermana? ¡Pero ella no es mi hermana!... _como si lo fuera_… ¡Pero no lo es!

- **_Jajajajajaja…._**

- **_Ya déjame en paz…_**

- **_Vamos, Martín, a todos les pasa… claro que no es tan ridículo como a ti._**

- **_Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie._**

- **_¿Qué? _**

- **_¡Promételo, Diana!_**

- **_Esta bien, esta bien, lo prometo…_**

****

****

Siempre ha estado en los momentos mas duros para mi. Siempre. Burlándose, pero a la vez siendo el único apoyo en mi vida. Si hay algo seguro en cuanto a mis sentimientos, es que Diana es alguien muy especial para mi.

- **_Papá solo piensa que soy un infantil._**

- **_Vamos, Martín, para papá es difícil verte leyendo esas historietas todo el día… tal vez si le dedicaras mas tiempo al estudio._**

- **_¡Yo no soy como tu, Diana! _**

- **_¡Nadie quiere que seas como yo! Papá te quiere por lo que eres, pero es difícil decírtelo. Apuesto a que esta muy orgulloso de ti._**

- **_¿En verdad lo crees?_**

- **_Claro que si. Todos lo estamos._**

****

****

Nunca he tenido una forma fácil de relacionarme con los demás. Trato de ser popular con las chicas, y todo resulta un fiasco. Trato de ser interesante, y no funciona. Pero al final, siempre esta ella, dándome un sermón sobre lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer. Sobre lo que debo y no debo hacer. Y termina enojándose, y yo termino riendo.

- **­_No me extraña que tu hermana tenga novio…_**

- **_¡Pero papá…! ¿Vas a dejarla andar con cualquier idiota?_**

- **_Diana es una chica inteligente. Sabe cuidarse._**

- **_Si, como no. Ella no conoce a los fantoches que hay en esa escuela._**

- **_No te preocupes tanto, Martín, pronto irán a la Academia, conocerá chicos mas "decentes"_**

- **_Lo dudo. Te prometo que la cuidaré, papá, ya lo verás._**

- **_Esto me tranquiliza mucho, hijo. _**

****

****

¿Por qué me enoje tanto en esa ocasión? Solo iban a tomar un café. Pero yo sentía que, por primera vez, me iban a separar de mi hermana. De mi _única_ hermana. De la única que ha estado conmigo sin condiciones, que me acepta como soy, por mas berrinches que haga al respecto.

- **_Diana es una chica linda, muy inteligente…_**

****

****

Basta… ya no quiero tener estas imágenes… ¡ya no!

- **_De seguro encontrará a un buen chico para que este a su lado._**

****

****

Y me reemplace… cuando Diana este con alguien mas, me dejará solo. Por eso mi apuro de conquistar a alguna chica… porque sé que Diana pronto encontrara a alguien, y me dejara abandonado. Y no sé que voy a hacer sin ella… me moriré sin ella…

- **_Estarás bien, solo mantén la bandita._**

****

- **_Yo soy Diana Lombard… ¿Te gusta leer libros?_**

****

- **_Mamá dice que debo quererte como a un hermano… _**

****

- **_¡Pues tu tampoco me agradas!_**

****

- **_Que me guste estudiar no quiere decir que no me divierta._**

****

- **_Gracias… por ayudarme._**

****

- **_Es cuestión de tiempo. Todos nos casaremos y tendremos hijos._**

****

- **_Yo tampoco quiero crecer…_**

****

- **_Esas historias paranormales son tan falsas…_**

****

- **_No seas ridículo, todo tiene una explicación científica._**

****

- **_Si… yo también…_**

****

****

Mi mas profundo deseo… lo que mas quiero en esta vida… es….

- ¡Quiero saber como derrotarte para ayudar a mis amigos!

Todo pasa tan rápido… como sucedió en mi mente. No puedo creer todo lo que recordé, todas esas imágenes… en una fracción de minuto. La revista de lo paranormal tiene razón, cuando estas bajo un hechizo todo puede suceder en cámara lenta. Pero lo que mas me alegra es ver a mis amigos a salvo.

- Creí que ibas a caer en la trampa – me sonríe irónicamente.

- Se necesita mas que eso para vencer al gran Martín.

- Aja…

- Si me disculpas, Di, tengo una fiesta que organizar…

- ¿Todavía sigues con eso? ¡Ya desiste! Organizar fiestas lleva mucho trabajo.

- Si, si…

De nuevo, no la escuche. Mi afán por conquistar a Jenny es mas grande. ¿Por qué mi obsesión con esa chica? Quizás porque… es amiga de Diana.

Mi fiesta fue un fiasco rotundo. Como casi todos mis planes. Las ideas que me han funcionado son las que tengo cuando estoy cerca de Diana… y en parte ella me ayuda a realizarlas.

No puedo alejar de mi mente lo que paso momentos atrás. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera dicho mi verdadero deseo frente a Java y a Diana? Hubiera sido catastrófico. Hacía mucho que no recordaba todas esas cosas de nuestra niñez. Cuando papá decidió casarse con la mamá de Diana. Cuando la molestaba por ser una _comelibros, _cuando ella me cuidaba, por lo general después de hacer alguna tontería.

De seguro ahora debe estarla pasando de lo mejor, debe estarse divirtiendo mucho con Jenny... y yo estoy encerrado en mi habitación, mirando el techo.

Escucho un ruido seco en la puerta. Que extraño. Java nunca toca antes de entrar.

Me incorporo a abrir, cuando alguien lo hace de forma lenta. Es Diana.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me recuesto de nuevo, tratando de no darle importancia.

- Decidí venir a tu fiesta. Vaya que terminó rápido – la ironía en su voz siempre me reconforta.

- Si, pues… bah, organizare una mas grande y mas divertida.

- ¿Por qué no desistes? ¡Para organizar una fiesta así se requiere de muchas cosas que tu no tienes!

- ¿Cómo qué?

- ¡Creatividad, para iniciar! Te dije que era mejor…

La dejo hablar sin parar, al menos por 10 minutos. Es increíble como se queda sin hacer pausas para tomar aire. Debe tener unos pulmones muy bien entrenados. Creo que ya terminó de decir lo inútil de mi idea, y las razones por las cuales no salió nada como lo esperaba. Al menos eso parece. Se dirige a la ventana, sonriendo.

- Vaya noche, ¿No?

- Yo estoy de maravilla – contesto, pretendiendo leer el nuevo número de la revista _Joven Paranormal_.

- Si, claro.

De nuevo nos quedamos en silencio. Cuando éramos niños, a Diana le daba miedo la oscuridad (creo que aun le dan ataques de ansiedad de vez en cuando), y solía venir a mi habitación, y sentarse frente a la ventana. Miraba al cielo, y me pedía dormir ahí, porque _su habitación era mas fría_. Claro, alguien tan inteligente tenía que buscar una razón mas científica y lógica que _tener miedo_.

Me reía de ella, y le decía que no tenía nada de malo admitir los miedos, pero ella solo se volteaba, indiferente… y platicábamos de otras cosas. Todo terminaba en una gran discusión, pero era divertido.

Y al verla ahí, en la ventana, con esa mirada melancólica… siento como si viera a esa niña de 10 años, con ojos llorosos, pidiéndome que la cuide. Creo que siempre la veré así.

- ¿Y Java? – pregunto, enfadado del silencio.

- Creo que regreso al centro. Una llamada de M.O.M … le ayudarán a _encajar mas_.

- ¿Por lo del deseo?

- Así es…

- Oh… ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿En verdad te gustaría tener el cerebro de ese tamaño? – me río por lo bajo.

- �'… esa fue una interpretación vaga de mi deseo.

Diana suspira, y me mira con cierta picardía.

- Debiste tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para anteponer tu _verdadero_ deseo cuando estábamos en la misión, ¿No?

De momento no entiendo la pregunta. ¿A que se refería? Y de repente los recuerdos me golpean como una bofetada en el rostro.

- Todavía que los ayudo – me indigno, tratando de no mostrarme nervioso.

- Vamos, Martín, ¿En verdad ese era tu mas _profundo_ deseo? No lo creo, mas bien pudiste sobreponerte para pedir eso y ayudarnos. No es que no lo agradezca, pero tengo curiosidad de que hubiera hecho si le hubieras pedido _lo que en verdad _querías.

En el fondo, yo también me lo preguntaba. Solo pensarlo, me hace sonrojar levemente. Cuando Diana me hacía preguntas ridículas sobre regalos, y en ocasiones me quedaba mirando su rostro… me pasaba lo mismo.

- No es un gran secreto – me dice sonriendo, al verme sonrojado – deberías saber que estoy enterada de tu deseo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mi vergüenza pasa a ser terror. ¿Cómo es que ella lo sabe? ¿Seré ASÍ de obvio?

- ¿Qué? – es todo lo que puedo preguntar.

- Si… quieres estar con Jenny…

¡Claro! Si se supone que esa es mi misión desde que entramos a la Academia.

- ¡Pero no lo lograras si sigues así! A las mujeres nos gusta algo de ternura, algo de… ¡Wuau!

Su grito me alarma, así que me levanto con rapidez, y veo que pasa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

- Una estrella fugaz – me sonríe.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- ¡Hey! Son muy bonitas. Además dicen que si pides un deseo, te lo cumplen. Anda, pide tu deseo… quizás así se te pueda cumplir.

La miro con cierta incredulidad, pero ella ya ha cerrado sus ojos, al parecer pidiendo su propio deseo.

El cielo se ve hermoso. ¿Quién diría que yo apreciaría algo así? Si hay algo que he aprendido, es que suelo aparentar muchas cosas que en realidad no soy. La única que me conoce bien es Diana.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Lo pediste? – me dice con un dejo de emoción.

- Son tonterías, Di, lo siguiente será que pedirás deseos a una fuente, y la revista _joven paranormal_ dice que…

- ¡Suficiente! ¡No quiero saber lo que dice tu tonta revista!

- ¡No es una tonta revista! Y si tu crees en estrellas fugaces, yo creo que zombies chupacerebros van a llegar pronto… ¿Crees que sea una conspiración entre ellos y los extraterrestres para dominar…?

- �… tu revista es…

Antes de que pudiera seguir con su discurso sobre lo ridículo de mis teorías, la alarma de mi reloj suena repetidamente. El centro nos necesita.

- ¡El centro! – dice, mostrando lo obvio.

- Que observadora – mi sarcasmo va mejorando.

- ¿De donde viene?

Veo mi reloj, y me muestra el camino debajo de mi cama.

- Vamos – le señalo, dejándola pasar primero.

Ella me mira con extrañeza, pero pasa sin chistar.

- Java debe estar en la oficina de M.O.M. – me dice antes de desaparecer.

- Si…****

Antes de emprender camino también, echo un vistazo a la ventana. El brillo de una estrella me llama la atención… ¿Será una nave extraterrestre?

¡Pero no tengo tiempo para eso!... sonrío, recordando en verdad mi deseo, y me dirijo al centro. A mi trabajo soñado. Algo mas que comparto con Diana. El deber nos llama, y de nuevo tendremos que descifrar los eventos extraños que pasan alrededor del mundo, con la ayuda de nuestro buen amigo, Java el cavernícola. Habíamos formado un trío de trabajo único, según M.O.M., pero lo mas importante es que estoy con Diana, y eso es mas que suficiente.

Porque mi verdadero deseo, es… que Diana y yo siempre estemos juntos.

**FIN**

**Ángel Danyliz**

**Sábado, 20 de Noviembre del 2004 **

**Porque mientras estemos juntos**

**La vida será mas fácil de llevar.**

_Notas de la autora:_

****

_Bueno, sé que a muchos no les parece la pareja Martín/Diana, pero creo que son tan lindos _

_Además son hermanastros, así que técnicamente no hay nada malo (trato de convencerme a mi misma, no se fijen). Por cierto, según yo, el apodo de Martín a Diana es "D" (pronunciación "Di" en inglés"), pero lo deje como se escucha, "Di"_

_No sé si a alguien le guste Martín Mystery y que pueda entender este fic, cortito, pero me quedo la duda de que hubiera pasado por la mente de Martín en ese momento. _

_Martín/Diana Forever -_

_Y gracias a mi amiga Abby, que me subió los fics durante estos 6 meses… ¡Gracias, chila! Aunque no hayas agregado las notas que te pedía �'_


End file.
